


【獒龙獒】他不当大哥好多年

by OverWeightFireball



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverWeightFireball/pseuds/OverWeightFireball
Summary: 校霸龙与学霸科。少年史诗。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 有授权借梗。  
> 一切不属于我。

一 大佬爱美丽

多年以后，面对新一茬韭菜一样长出来的向往社团的少年，闫安将会想起他第一次见到张继科时的情形。  
那年他刚上初一，带着巨大的激动和光荣加入了那所中学最有权力的社团组织，在刷了半个学期日常后，终于迎来了第一次接近社团头目的机会：在月例会的时候在校门口望风。门内操场边，各年级各教学区的负责人分别报上本月的财政、治安、业绩等各方面情况。老大并不多出声，只是静静听着。干大事儿的人都不苟言笑，闫安想。门外，初秋微凉的夜风从街道西边一路吹过来。散去温度的柏油马路把凉气传到了他的尾巴骨里，然而作为一个热血少年，闫安并不在乎，他甚至觉得此刻指间应该架根烟来衬托这个苍凉的情景。  
一辆机车的声音轰轰地从西路口响了过来。黑色摩托车停在校门前。车上来人腿一勾停住了，下车径直走过来，先隔着栅栏往里看了一眼，然后看了看闫安：  
“同学，让你们老大出来一下。”  
闫安刚才已经站了起来，警觉地打量这个人。这人大概上高中的年纪，但不一定是在校生，因为没穿校服。下身蓝色牛仔裤，上身一件棕色皮夹克。也不知道是不是错觉，闫安总觉得他看向自己的时候有种挑衅的眼神。  
这是来茬架的？  
第一次望风就遇见找事的。闫安挑起了眉：“我们老大岂是你要他出来就出来，你又是哪帮哪派的人，要见老大也不先问问我们答不答应？”  
来人默默地看了他一眼。  
“……我找马龙有点事。”  
闫安：“我们大哥也有事！”  
来人皱了皱眉头叹了口气。  
“我的事也是他的事！你就让他出来一下我说完就走！”  
闫安当然不可能答应。他刚张开口，扯磨的话还没说出来，突然听到背后响起一个清脆的声音。  
“继科儿你咋来了？”  
闫安回头一看。  
他们大哥拎着自己书包站在门口。  
“我不是说你八点以后来么。”  
他们大哥笑嘻嘻地说。  
而来人仍然一脸烦躁，走到他们大哥跟前。  
“最后三大题答案跟我对一下。”  
“啊？”大哥一边拉开书包拉链一边还抬着头问那个人，“哪科？”  
“还能哪科，数学，解析那题我算的答案可奇怪了，你赶紧跟我对一下。”  
“解析我还没做到呢……”  
那个人“啧”了一声，急得后退了一步。  
“你怎么回事你！你怎么还没做到！午休你不就做到最后一题了吗！我怕你早散早回班在家急忙嘁里喀嚓一通算，手都快算断了我！到这儿来你跟我说你没做到！马龙我发现你这人真逗！”  
操场边上，几个社团里地位较高的头目渐渐走了过来。  
“老张？你也来啦？要不要进来待会儿？”  
说话的是社团的二把手，蟒哥许昕。看样子，这个人他已经颇为熟悉了。  
来人也冲许昕点了点头，还没说什么，他们大哥就替他回道：“你别来了大昕，你回去接着开会，我待会儿就回来。”  
许昕扒着铁栏杆：“可是初中部的情况你还没听呢……”  
“你听着就行了。别闹我，我先把这题给解了。”  
“老张，”许昕瞧着这个打断他们例会、搞不清来头的不速之客，晃晃悠悠地拉家常，“不就是个作业卷子嘛，你明天早上再找我哥对答案呗？”  
那人也很自然地回答许昕：“谁知道你哥他们班什么时候上早读，我跟你说，老肖已经盯上我了，明天肯定第一个就要我上台讲题，我要再说错了他更要叨叨我了！”  
“老肖不是最疼你吗？他为啥盯你？”  
他们大哥一边在路灯下展开卷子一边接道：“他今天上课睡着了！”  
“嘿！”不速之客挑起眉毛：“我为什么上课睡着？我昨天夜里熬到后半夜是因为谁呀？”  
尽管闫安觉得面对不速之客此时不应该有这个反应。但他还是想喊一声：  
噫~~~~  
他还没来得及为这个想法愧疚。就听到他身后的社团元老们一起扒着栏杆：  
“噫~~~~”  
老大埋着头，耳朵尖在冷风里微微发红。  
“别闹！”他说，“大昕回去开会！继科儿你瞎说什么呢！”  
那个按照称呼，连名带姓应该是叫做张继科的人看着他笑得五官都皱巴在一起。  
“本来就是怪你嘛，”他用明显小了许多的声音说，“你打街机被小学生连赢两个钟头，买了一百多块钱的币都没翻回来，烧烤摊的大哥叫孩子回家你才走，咱们走的时候都十一点了。”  
“我又没让你等我！”  
“我不等你谁送你回家……”  
两个人声音压低了，栏杆里面的社团大佬们渐渐互相哄笑：“散了散了！大哥跟大嫂说私房话了！”然后走回操场边。闫安听见了“大嫂”这个称呼，吃了一惊，又转回头看向路灯下各自展开卷子的他们大哥和不速之客。  
他们大哥朝他看了一眼。  
那可能是他们大哥看他的第一眼。多年后回想起来，闫安觉得那也并不是一个令人失望的眼神，因为那时他们大哥的神情甚至算得上温柔。  
只是，那眼神中的微妙，闫安之后才明白如何总结。  
他上次看到这种眼神是在上小学的时候。一个周一的下午，他穿着校服，系着红领巾，坐在回家的公交车上，沿路上车的一对穿着中学生校服的情侣正在后门口亲亲抱抱。大哥哥搂着大姐姐的腰想打个啵儿。大姐姐别过头，红着脸看了他一眼，然后对她男朋友说：“注意点儿，别带坏了孩子！”  
闫安后来想到，他们大哥当时看他的那个眼神，就是他小学三年级时那个大姐姐看他的同一个眼神。

二 一个字头的诞生  
关于那个夜晚，闫安后来曾对蟒哥总结，他有三点震惊之处，数惊叠加，他几乎三观重塑了一次。第一是他们社团公认的大嫂竟然是个霸气外露，人约黄昏后都能被误会成约架的男人。第二是社团里的所有人竟然都接受了这个设定。第三是平时不苟言笑清如冰雪的对人笑一笑眼尾都不见纹的他们大哥，对着这个男的笑得像夹到一口红烧肉的馒头。然而其他人都仿佛司空见惯一般，显得毫无波动。  
许昕听了他的话，叹了口气。  
“我想起我，夕阳下的瞎眼。那也是我，逝去的青春。”

社团里知道他们大哥如何成为大哥的人不算多了。而许昕是其中一个。大哥还不是大哥的时候叫马龙。人姓马，生在龙年，所以叫马龙，名字起得简单，但也非常好听。可是人一旦善良，有时候什么都是错。上课安静是错，作业全对是错，被老师表扬是错，连名字都是错。  
“叫马龙呢，就那小孩……傻里傻气的……咱们给他起个外号呗？叫什么好？”  
当时他就在一边坐着，在小板凳上玩他的玩具车。他不知道怎么去回应那些人，于是就埋着脸假装他听不见，假装他不在那里。  
那些大孩子最终确实没给他取出外号。他太无趣了，连一个可以拿来取乐的特点都没有，所以只能今天一声“傻子”，明天一声“聋子”地毫无系统。小学的暑假他总是不想出门，因为他们一看到他就会叫他：傻子，聋子，过来呀。他们会把脏衣服脏鞋子塞给他，那是他们的父母嫌他们在家游手好闲而让他们自己做的家务活，他们让他在太阳底下站在院子里用院子里的水龙头洗。如果他走过去得慢一些，他们就会走过来，在他跑出巷子之前追上他，揪他的耳朵，打他。于是后来他就乖乖坐在院子里洗那些衣服，鞋子，日复一日。大孩子们坐在有电扇的房间里看着暑期白天连播的电视剧，在一起哈哈大笑。  
后来为了能不出门他买回家很多干脆面藏起来。靠那个可以在屋子里顶住一天。他的父母发现过一两次，在晚饭的时候教育他：可不能不好好吃饭啊。他就点点头：嗯，明天不会了。以后都不会了。  
跟院子里的小朋友相处得怎么样？大家都还融洽吧？跟他们在一起不能像在家一样任性啊，要互相谦让……而且咱们毕竟是外地来的，有时候人家说点什么，也要忍着一点，啊？  
他说嗯。  
其中有一个小孩跟他其实同岁。只是因为是本地人，一直和大孩子混在一起，也就和大孩子一起“融洽”着他。后来为了这个人的生命安全，马龙从来没有在高中同学的面前提过这个人的名字。  
“就管他叫倒霉蛋吧。”已经成了大哥的马龙微笑着说。  
他们那片小孩多半就近上小学，马龙的父母也没有多余的功夫去跑动这些事。于是马龙和倒霉蛋在同校同级待了六年。终于熬到毕业了。马龙考上他们区一所市重点中学。那所中学凭倒霉蛋的成绩是绝对去不了的。马龙忍不住心情很好，连即将到来的暑假都不害怕了。胡同里的大孩子也大多上了中学，渐渐不稀罕来欺负这个连外号都取不出的闷蛋。那年夏天他的爷爷奶奶因为他初中考试成绩好奖给他一小笔奖金，他父母在钱上一向不克扣他。他往市中心的百货商场跑了好几趟，前后琢磨了一个月，最后拿那笔钱买了一个蝙蝠侠的手办。是进口的，除了站立的人型，还有一辆蝙蝠车。他把盒子提回家，安装好了，把所有书本、杂志、漫画收到书柜里，把桌子擦干净了，把崭新发亮的兵人摆在书桌上。  
“都是上中学的大孩子了，买一个玩具还那么高兴呀？”他爸爸妈妈虽然不懂，可是看他高兴还是喜笑颜开。他也就不好意思地笑一笑。  
他为了这个玩具高兴了一个星期。下一个星期，倒霉蛋的父母从外地出差回来，到他家串门。倒霉蛋也来了。他按照经验回房间坚壁清野，看见了书桌上的手办，手抬起来，却没有去收起来。他把那个崭新发亮的蝙蝠侠留在了桌子上。  
那对父母和马龙的父母寒暄了几句。跟着说：“我们家这个孩子，虽然念书不行，但是被跳远队挑中了，初中跟马龙还一个学校呢！”  
马龙的父母就很高兴：“好事啊好事啊！孩子们去了初中也能互相有个照应！”  
马龙看着倒霉蛋走进他的房间。倒霉蛋果然看见了蝙蝠侠。果然拿了起来。果然说：“借我回家玩两天。”  
他说：“不。”  
然而对方像没听见一样，拿了就走。他上去用力拽住对方的衣服，对方踢到了门，发出很大一声。  
“怎么了？”来做客的父母站了起来。  
马龙指着倒霉蛋的手：“他拿我东西。”  
“我就借去玩两天。”  
那对父母说：“我们孩子头怎么了？”  
主人家的父母赶紧说：“我们龙崽不会打人的！”  
倒霉蛋捂着头说：“他推了我一下，撞门上了。”  
那对父母说：“嗨呀，就是个玩具嘛，就借去玩两天，又不是不还了，至于吗……”  
于是马龙的父母果然说：“龙崽，你就借朋友玩几天嘛。”  
他们说：“小朋友之间要互相谦让，对不对？”

马龙那天晚上做了一夜噩梦，梦里他自己是童年时的布鲁斯·韦恩，在栖息着蝙蝠的深洞里一路下坠，永远没有尽头。第二天早上醒来的时候他眼睛被分泌物糊得睁不开。枕巾已经干了。而他书坐上空空荡荡的，蝙蝠侠果然已经不在那里了。  
转折点都是后来总结出来的。其实也没有什么特别戏剧的心理活动。当时马龙只是从床上坐起来，心里想：这件事应该解决一下。  
解决这件事的第一步是跑步。他开始每天早起，去小学的操场上跑圈。开学了以后就在放学后在中学的操场上跑。圈数越来越多。一开始觉得累，后来渐渐不觉得累了。  
倒霉蛋和他新的朋友们在操场上看见了他。“嘿，跑步的，”他到今天都没有个像样的外号，“天天傻跑没意思啊，真想练陪我们玩玩啊？”  
他真的走了过去，对他们笑：“你们玩儿什么？”  
“打拳！”那些人半真半假地吓唬他，“敢练吗？”  
他还是笑着：“可以呀。”  
第一次他被按在沙坑里，事后去水管底下吐了半天。他们打完了还觉得不过瘾，从钱包里掏出几张一块扔到沙坑里他脸边上：“陪练辛苦了啊！钱拿回家给你妈花吧！”  
倒霉蛋似乎拦了一下他的朋友。然而没有真的说什么。  
他把钱拿起来，吐出沙子，依然笑眯眯地：“谢谢，最近还真的挺缺钱的哈哈。”  
这是解决这件事的第二步。  
解决这件事的第三步着落在学校里的女孩子身上。小学的男孩子会为了集齐干脆面里的武将卡狂嗑干脆面，他也曾经收集过；而中学的女孩子会为了集齐偶像的贴纸和其他周边而反复买同一种糖、饼干、杂志。对于那年初一的女生来说，当她们发现自己又集到了重复的周边，正要沮丧的时候，身边总会凑过来一个男生：“嘿，要换吗？”  
那些男孩子们总会要一点“好处”。好处并不是钱，当然更不是男女关系。不如说是“欠我一个人情”。可能是借一次谁也不愿意带的课本。可能是一张校医院签好字的假条。可能是对一次作业答案。这种对于学生来说，可能比钱还要花得开的东西。而这些东西又可以换到其他更多的东西。等到初中的第一年过完，整个年级中一旦有谁遇到什么事，他身边多半会有个人说：不如你去实验班找找龙哥？他肯定有办法！  
初二的时候倒霉蛋和他的朋友们听说了“龙哥”这个称呼。他们不敢相信那个闷蛋的外号居然会是这个。他们连马龙这个名字都不舍得给他，何况后面加了个“哥”。这笔账需要算清楚，他们去操场边等马龙下来跑步。然而等了许多天，他并没有来。  
初二那年妇女节，女老师放假，学生却没这福气，自习是好班在教室放羊，差班直接早退。倒霉蛋和他的朋友们就是那天决定去马龙的班里抓人的。  
看到门口出现几个特长班的高个子男生，马龙的教室里一下子安静了。马龙不是唯一一个会被他们欺负的男生。而其他没受过波及的女生，对于这种事，一向也都是只知道躲着走的。  
马龙往座位的左右看了看，在几束担忧和惊讶的目光中走出教室，关上门。  
然后门外传来了几个人的痛呼和惨叫声。  
体育老师和教导主任赶来的时候马龙站在门口，抬起头对老师们说：“老师，我们班要不要出几个人送他们去校医室啊？”  
“你们是不是打架斗殴？”教导主任气得叉起腰，“说！怎么回事！谁打了谁？”  
马龙说：“没有打架。他们在走廊里滑倒了。我听见响声，就替大家出来看看。”  
来的四个人，一个捂着肚子坐在地上，一个鼻子流血，一个眼窝青了，还有一个靠着窗台双腿仍在颤抖。  
“骗谁呢！这种伤能是摔跤摔的吗？到底谁动的手？”  
四个人刚想抬手。马龙静静看着他们。四个人把手放下了。  
然而眼神没来得及收。  
体育老师狐疑地看着马龙：“是你打的人？”  
马龙平静地说：“我刚才一直在班里做卷子。我们班同学都知道的。我怎么会打人呢？”  
当一个人预谋好撒谎的时候他才会用这种语序辩解，马龙这句辩解简直格式标准，他完全没想掩饰。  
体育老师拉开门，踏进教室一步。  
马龙一个同桌立即站了起来：“老师，马龙刚才是听见响声才出去的。”  
——“我们都听见响声了。”  
——“我们都听见了。”  
体育老师看看实验班的几十个学生，看看门外的四个人，看看教导主任，又看看马龙。  
马龙：“他们撞门上了。”  
“对对对，”站着的人七手八脚地拖着第四个人站起来，忙不迭地承认，“我们撞门上了。”  
马龙静静地看着老师们。  
教导主任看看这，看看那，最终很快地挥了挥手：“回班！都回班！”  
这是解决事情的最后一步。

需要额外说明的一点是，在老师到达现场之前，马龙还抽空做了一件事。他从校服裤子兜里掏出了几张一块钱。动作甚至有些笨拙。他把钱放到了当初带头打他的人脸旁边。  
事后回想这件事，马龙说，他也曾后悔没有在那时说一句更有气势的话。像个真正的社团大哥一样。比如说，“留着你自个儿回家给你妈吧！”或者“这是给你买棺材的钱。”  
之类的。  
他当时想了想，然而最后还是只说了一句：“你留着吧。”  
连声音都还是那么闷乎乎的。  
然而这也没有什么办法。  
他其实就是那样的人。从五岁开始，一直没有真的改变过。

三 铁三角  
据许昕回忆，张继科在认识马龙不久的时候，也是听过这段往事的。  
当时张继科的反应有二。  
第一是：这世界上为什么会有人逼别人替自己洗衣服？  
“洗衣服多有意思啊。”张继科支着脑袋，百思不得其解地瞧着马龙，“当然，要是别人逼我洗，我肯定也不洗！但是你不能不承认洗衣服很好玩啊？”  
许昕在一边噗地笑出来：“哪儿好玩？”  
“你不觉得看着肥皂被打出泡泡，衣服上的脏东西消失掉，感觉特别爽吗？”张继科反问，“而且搓衣服的时候不用动脑子，可以放空休息，思维一发散，灵感就特别多，我有好几次证明题没思路都是洗衣服的时候想出来的。到现在我都经常在作业有题做不出来的时候跑去洗衣服，每天的校服都是我自己手洗的，要是难题多我还把周雨的衣服也洗了。”  
张继科是外地借读的学生，不住校，周雨是借住在他租住房子里的室友，情况和他差不多的借读特长生，小他们几岁。  
许昕：“那周雨肯定特感谢你吧？”  
张继科摇了摇头：“周雨不好意思，每天把脏衣服换着藏在我找不着的地方。”  
许昕又笑了：“看来不只有我一个人理解不了。”  
张继科又要辩解什么，马龙琢磨了一会儿，又笑得弯着眼睛，慢悠悠地说：“我觉得挺有道理的，下次我洗衣服的时候也发散发散昂。”  
许昕：“……哥你开心就好。”  
他的第二个感想是：他自己没有成为大哥的根本原因可能是他小时候从来没受过欺负。  
许昕点点头：“你看起来比较像欺负人的人。”  
张继科不好意思地抓了抓头发：“我可能也算是欺负过别人……”  
马龙坚定地摇摇头：“你肯定没有。”  
张继科：“小时候也有别的小孩要我的东西，说就借几天玩玩。我说你扯淡，你借了我三本小人书两个悠悠球还有一个变形金刚从来没还过。”  
马龙：“你这怎么能叫欺负人呢，你简直太讲道理了。”  
张继科：“我说的时候没忍住，往他腿弯踹了一脚。”  
马龙：“……”  
张继科：“当时我们班老师、我爸、他爸都在。我爸面子上过不去就开始揍我。我反正也不能还我爸的手。我就看着那个小孩说，今天我挨多少下，以后都还到你身上。他当场就哭了。他爸赶紧把我爸拦住。后来那个小孩见了我腿就哆嗦，然后再也没人敢主动要我东西了。”  
说到这儿，他又有点委屈：“我不是小气。我的玩具，基本玩两天都主动送给人了。可是他拿的时候不问我，这哪行啊。”  
许昕刚想说点什么。就看见马龙托着腮看着张继科笑：“继科儿就是人太大方了。”  
许昕：“……哥，你开心就好。”  
那天张继科和马龙对于他们迥异的少年经历做了一个总结。张继科说，由于性格、身体发展、家境、智力等种种方面存在客观差异，同龄的青少年之间对校园生活中各项资源的掌握程度是显著不均的，有不均就有供需关系，而以老师家长为代表的官方管理者对这些供需关系并没有正确察觉、合理调节，这就为以马龙领导的社团为代表的民间组织的存在、发展和壮大创造了条件和温床。因此，以马龙领导的社团为代表的民间组织，其存在是外部上合理的，客观上有益的，发展上必然的，符合社会主义初级阶段中学校园的环境的历史需要，在一定时期内，必将持续地存在下去。而小学及初中时期的张继科这种个例，属于无视历史环境，强行统一生产力，试图在以他社交圈这个小范围内跨越式实现社会主义，这种主观唯心的行为是不符合唯物论的，不符合辩证法的，是必然短寿，必然失败，必然为历史和社会抛弃的。  
对此马龙表示，哎呀继科儿你说得太好了，跟政治书似的，我听了简直觉得毛什么顿开，你太厉害了，你咋能诌出这么些话呢，我一上政治课就睡着了，你居然还能给学出来。  
许昕：“为什么同样是政治书，老师讲你就要睡着老张讲你就说厉害……哦没事哥你开心就好。”  
张继科羞涩地低头看了看卷子：“我从小对语言这类东西都挺敏感的，电视上听过一遍的话，我隔好几天都能复述，小时候电视上老放香港电影，片尾的粤语歌我都不知道词说的啥，也还是能学出来。嗨，这都没用。”  
许昕：“哎，你记性这么好，为啥不学文科呢？”  
“我爸说学文没发展。再说了，理科我又不是学不了。”张继科把签字笔在手里转着，抬腿用脚尖碰碰马龙小腿门面骨，“马龙，选择题答案！”

许昕初二搬来本市，插班进了这所中学，听说了当时已经成为校园传说的龙哥。事实上，是马龙先找到他的。“你是许昕？”马龙微微笑着看他，是嘴角笑了眼角却不动的那种，从衣兜里伸手给他一根酸奶棒，“我听说你搞了种火影桌游，能教我玩吗？咱们交个朋友，以后你有什么事我也可以帮你呀。”  
许昕和马龙各叼着一根酸奶棒，交流完了纸上火影online的人物战力设定、道具数值设定、主线支线规则、不同人数玩法，马龙愉快地表示希望以后一起愉快地玩耍，并询问他最近有没有什么心愿。许昕不想当班委，不想当学生干部，搜肠刮肚，唯一的不足大概是他刚入学时认识的学姐姚彦在别的班受几个女孩子的气。  
“这个容易。”马龙忽然微笑一下，吮着酸奶棒说。许昕跟着他走到初三的教室：“老崔？”  
被叫的人走出来：“怎么了龙哥？”  
“五班有个女生叫姚彦是不是？”  
“对啊，怎么了大哥？”  
“他们班最咋呼的女生是谁来着？喜欢带着头欺负人的那几个，我记得上次有人说过她们在厕所往隔间泼水。”  
老崔说了一两个名字。  
马龙点点头：“快国庆了，让她们长点教训吧。”  
“龙哥打算怎么办？”  
马龙歪了歪头，大概思考了一个瞬间，说：“咱们学校门外最近那家超市，老板外甥女在初二二班对吧？我记得她给灏子表过白，是不是？”  
“对对，还有小纸条为证！”  
“你劝她跟她舅舅说一声，过两天开运动会，只要五班的人去买东西，水也好，零食也好，都先问一句，‘是不是XXX、XXX她们班的？’对方说是，就不卖。问为什么，就说回去问她们自己。实在求情，就让他们去两站外那个超市，或者加钱。这够她们被记恨一阵了。她们这么喜欢欺负人，就让她们尝尝被孤立什么滋味吧。”  
“没问题龙哥！您就请好吧！”  
“毕竟是女孩子，点到就好了。过个两三星期，她们气焰下去了，就找个人跟他们体委说，稍微服个软，这事就算揭过去。”  
“龙哥仁义！”  
马龙微笑了一下：“没别的事儿了。下次教你玩火影online哈！”  
“龙哥慢走！”  
许昕看着马龙转过身，走进因为已经打了预备铃而人影稀少、人声安静的走廊，嘴角还带着一丝笑容：  
“青春真有意思。”  
又问许昕：“这么安排你看够不够？要不要再保险点，让她再当个班长？”  
“不用了！”许昕飞快地回答，跟着果断地说，“龙哥，我只有一个请求，以后我能跟着您混吗？”

初三的时候许昕已经成了社团二把手。马龙升上本校高一，在分班考试里故意写错了几道选择题，成功分进普通班。这自然是为了便于管理社团业务，毕竟竞赛班早晚加课，实验班管理严格，哪有普通班自由度大；而实验班那些参考资料，又哪里有龙哥想看而看不到的东西，就是单为了跟龙哥攀上点关系，都有好几十实验班竞赛班的学生情愿给马龙讲题。  
“再说这些题也没什么好讲的。”马龙把正反面印的加试题卷扫着看了一分钟，淡淡地说。  
“是不是啊？”许昕惊讶道，“这是一班的作业啊！”  
“这都是高考题，都是套路，看一看就懂了。”马龙放下卷子，“他们班要是天天也就做这个，这次月考我可能也能考个第一呢。”  
马龙说的“可能”一般是摆设。然而那次月考他确实没考到第一。红榜上他名字上面有三个字，看榜的同学们小声议论：“以前没见过这个人啊？”“外校考过来的？”“会不会是外地挖过来的竞赛生啊？”  
“这人是谁？”中午许昕和马龙一块儿溜出学校吃面，马龙一边拌面一边皱着眉头自言自语，“张——继——科……”  
“应该不是竞赛生，不然老秦跟老肖说话的时候应该提过。”许昕吃的是汤面，南方人的口味，老板娘特意给他做的。  
马龙也只是皱了一刹眉头，又恢复了无表情的波澜不惊。许昕不知道马龙后来为探知这个人的信息做过什么没有，他只知道没过多久，这个神秘的年级第一就找上了门。  
无独有偶，许昕第一次见到张继科的时候也以为他是来茬架的。这个人不笑的时候脸上有三分不逊，三分霸道，还有三分杀气，剩下一分是兴趣不足的心不在焉，再结合上他瘦高的体格、带风的步伐、校服短袖底下露出的精瘦而长的肌腱，你总觉得他不是想要打你，就是正在去打别人的路上。  
当时许昕正要去马龙班里找马龙，就看见这么个人从走廊另一头一间间教室扫过来。走到马龙班门口，跟许昕正面相对。  
“同学，”那人看着他说，“我找你们班马龙。”  
许昕也没纠正：“你想见龙哥？”  
那人皱了皱眉头，但也没问什么：“我找找他。”  
“你有什么事？”许昕问，“是‘有事’找他？还找‘他有事’？”  
那人愣了：“有什么区别？”  
许昕：“看来你是第一次，枉你也是高中部的居然连规矩都不知道，见龙哥要先跟我们说的，不如你有什么事先找我吧，我叫许昕，你先报个名字？”  
那人：“……我叫张继科。我的事只能找马龙。”  
许昕：“跟你说了不合规矩，有什么事先跟我说是一样的。”  
那人：“……哦是吗。”  
他从校服裤兜里掏出一张叠成小块块的卷子。  
那人：“这道题你也做出来了？”  
许昕：“……那你进来吧。”  
“你就是张继科呀，”马龙挪到教室后边没人的座位上跟张继科一起看那张卷子，“来吃个酸奶棒呗。”  
张继科看了一眼：“有苹果味的没有？草莓味的不好吃。”  
马龙：“我给你找找啊，诶还真有。你就是这回年级第一啊，我以前都没听说过你。”  
张继科一边撕开酸奶棒包装：“我转学来的，算借读。”  
“你是一班的？是不是校长上外省挖过来的竞赛生？”  
张继科笑：“不是，就是分班考试考得好，能不能去上竞赛还不一定呢。”  
马龙微微笑着：“你成绩这么好，肯定没问题。”  
张继科却没跟着笑，反而挑起眉毛看他：“你成绩也不赖呀，这次就差我两分？数学还比我高呢。”他在卷子上轻轻弹了弹，“咱俩差第三名得有十来分吧？”  
“第三名二班的，他这回发挥不错。”  
“别人我不知道，我只知道这道证明全年级就你解出来了。老肖说去年期中也是这道题，现在的高二那时一个做出来的都没有。”张继科扬扬下巴，“讲讲讲讲。”  
马龙看了一眼张继科，然后垂下眼看一眼那道题：“这个题用的其实是三角形三边不等式。”  
“不可能？！”张继科激动地一拍桌子，“这题哪跟三角形有关系了？”  
“藏得挺深，一开始确实看不出来，这题只有猜出他意图来才能做，这是我觉得他出得不好的地方。”他拿起笔给张继科讲起来。  
“……最后因为两边之和大于第三边，两边之差小于第三边所以得证。”在卷子上涂涂画画完了，马龙抬起头来，张继科瞪着眼睛直愣愣地瞅他。  
“你太厉害了，”张继科似乎是思考了很久选择用词，但最后仍然只说出这五个字，“……你太厉害了，马龙。哎哟我去，”他又看了看卷子，又看了看马龙，“你脑子怎么长的啊？”  
马龙耳朵尖红了。  
“运气好。”他说。  
“去你的，”张继科抬腿在课桌底下撞了一下他膝盖，“什么运气好？你这么厉害，干嘛不来一班？”  
马龙不温不火地反问：“去了一班，不也做不出这题么。”  
张继科也不生气，反而哈哈笑起来：“说的也是，我们班平时作业也没什么意思，那帮人就知道傻练，聪明人也给练傻了，我看他们没一个人像你。不过我这回考年级第一，老肖说给我整点儿他们进修学校出的题，我估计有一些好玩儿的，我拿来，咱们俩练练？”  
马龙垂头转了转眼睛，跟着忽然笑起来：“好啊。”  
张继科一拍大腿：“那我明天再来找你。”他收起卷子起身要走，看见许昕还在他们教室里：“他也是你们班的？”  
马龙笑道：“这许昕，我师弟。初三的。”  
“哦，”张继科点点头，冲许昕说声“你好”，然后又突然回头，“酸奶棒还有吗？”  
“酸奶棒越吃越饿，给你阿尔卑斯吧。”  
“有白色的么？我不爱吃咖啡味儿的。”  
马龙笑眯眯地说“有”，给他换了一整条。  
“谢了啊！”张继科拿着糖，又冲许昕挥了挥手，带着一阵风走出了门。  
许昕走到马龙面前：“……哥。”  
马龙正盯着桌面发愣，冲他抬起头：“嗯？”  
“你刚才，冲那个老张，”许昕神色古怪，仿佛刚见到什么超自然现象，“是做了个，什么表情？”  
“我？”马龙皱皱眉，“可能笑了吧？”  
“如果你那样是笑，那平时对着我们的那种表情又是什么？”  
“也是笑啊？”马龙更奇怪了，“有区别么？”  
“……”许昕目光呆滞了一瞬，“没有，哥，你开心就好。”

许多年后，马龙和张继科都已经离开了这所学校，许昕在听着社团骨干向后来者介绍社团名字的时候，总会想到这些陈年往事。  
在马龙上高一的那年初春，向张继科讲述完社团的成长史，马龙用那种他自己认为与平时毫无区别，实则与平时毫无相似的笑容对张继科说，继科儿，你来给我们组织取个名字吧，许昕老说我想的名字老土。  
许昕心想，“龙拳帮”“龙战骑士团”这种名字是人都要嫌丢面子的好伐。不过张继科倒也没跟他们客气，反而严肃认真地对马龙说：“所谓‘政治’是研究人与人之间的关系，我觉得和你们组织的本质很一致。我觉得为了你们组织未来走上正式化、规模化、系统化、体制化的发展道路，你们可以叫这个名字——”  
许多年后，作为社团元老，许昕将会听到闫安这样向组织的新成员介绍他们的社团。  
“我们社团的全称是，‘XX中学青少年政治生活学习实践研讨兴趣社’。”  
新成员一脸懵逼：“……有简称吗？”  
“有的。叫‘社团’。”  
到那时，许昕的思绪便会飘回那个久远的下午。  
他又回想起那夕阳下的瞎眼。  
那是他逝去的青春。  
“——哥。你开心就好。”

四 纵横四海  
张继科第一次向马龙和许昕解释他的来路，是在校门往南三个路口巷子里的小面馆。也是在那时，张继科第十六次要求马龙考到一班去。  
“我去年中考之前出了个小车祸，没赶上考试。我平时成绩挺好，不想耽误一年。然后我们家朋友听说，这所学校重视竞赛，成绩好的他们会从外省挖过来，到高三能给解决学籍。就算有竞赛加分，在这儿考试还是比在老家考占便宜。”  
“可是你说你不是他们挖过来的。”马龙问。  
张继科轻轻一笑：“赌呗。我就是中考没考，要是考了他们也得挖我。等来了这儿，我要是成绩比他们挖过去的好，到了高三他们想指着我拿成绩，还不是得给我解决学籍。”  
许昕说：“可是，就算是我们学校，一年能解决的学籍人数也是固定的啊。你这样，岂不是……”  
“我就是抢别人的名额了，怎么样？”张继科挑挑眉，“我干什么光明正大，成绩又不能作假，大家凭本事。赢了是我实力，输了我认。你觉得这样不公平吗？”  
许昕咬着筷子笑：“老张是爷们儿。服。”  
张继科冲马龙眼前晃手：“所以说你分班考试考我们班来吧！”  
马龙呼噜呼噜地吸溜炸酱面，说了一声：“嗯。”  
“你答应了？你真的答应了？”张继科不太敢相信，“大丈夫一言既出驷马难追！说来就来，你可不许反悔！”  
马龙含着面点点头，过一会儿说：“多少马都难追。不反悔。继科儿你吃点东西呗，不然晚上回家你该饿了。我的巧克力今天都被你吃完了。”  
张继科犹豫了一下，试探着从马龙碗里夹了一根面。  
“这什么味儿？”他皱着眉头说，“炸酱面有什么好吃的？”  
他又夹了一筷子面码里的心里美萝卜。  
“没有我们老家的好吃。”  
然后夹了一筷子面码里的黄瓜丝。  
“黄瓜还行。”他嚼了嚼，“……切得挺细的。”  
已经八点多了。马龙住校，张继科和他对题入了迷误了食堂饭点才出来吃的，聊天又拖了很久。店里人不多，老板就坐在一边看着小电视里放的老电影，听见张继科的话突然“哈”地笑了一声。  
“我以前当兵的时候，也有个战友，山东人，”老板回过头来跟他们聊天，“跟你脾气一个样，什么菜、水果、酒，都是他们老家的最好，出了山东，那天下就没有好东西了。那小子傲是傲，说话也是真招人讨厌，但是仗义也是真仗义。当新兵的时候替我挨过打。后来我们成了老兵，他虽然嘴上骂骂咧咧的，一次也没打过那些小孩儿。”  
张继科与有荣焉一样：“我爸以前也当过兵！”  
老板笑了：“小伙子姓什么？”  
“弓长张。”  
“那不是了。——嗨，再说，看你的岁数，你爸我得叫声哥呢！”  
张继科也想起来了，自嘲地笑：“而且我爸当兵在济南呢。”  
老板挥挥手：“甭管那些啦！见面是缘分，”往后厨喊道，“孩儿他妈！给咱们张家小哥哥拍个黄瓜！再热两个馒头拿过来！”  
张继科惊奇道：“你怎么知道我爱吃拍黄瓜？”  
老板一挑眉：“谁管你爱吃不爱吃。今儿来了就给我吃这个！还不准剩！”  
“老板，”刚才在闷声吃面的马龙忽然问道，“后来你跟你那个山东的战友怎么样啦？”  
“还能怎么样？他回老家了呗。”老板看着电视，抖着脚心不在焉地说，“写了两年信，后来我搬家，他也搬家，就断了。”  
马龙低下头：“哦。”  
“去年联系上了，”老板仍旧看着电视，脸上淡淡的一点笑，“我们一家三口去了一趟山东。那小子也结婚啦，媳妇儿真漂亮，也有个虎头虎脑的大胖小子。请我们去家吃饭，做那一大桌子菜，嗬，再来十个人也吃不完。”  
马龙看了看老板的脸，又望着电视屏幕。  
“哦。”  
他最后说了一声。  
电视屏幕上，老电影第无数次播到最后十分钟。年轻的古惑仔带走与他相恋而不能相守的千金小姐，共骑一辆摩托车在街上奔驰。老板向后厨喊道：“孩儿他妈！快点儿的！抢蚊帐那段又来了嘿！”  
“去你的！什么蚊帐！”胖胖的老板娘端着拍黄瓜和两个冒着热气的馒头走出来，把盘子放在张继科面前，坐到老板身边去一起看，“一点儿欣赏也不懂，我真是白跟你过这么多年了我！”  
马龙眼睛里微微有点笑。张继科在他对面一口黄瓜一口馒头，很快把盘子里的东西吃光了，连酱醋汁都没剩下。  
老板娘特别喜欢那一部电影，买了影碟在DVD里，有事没事就循环播放。三个人在面馆吃面，电视里古惑仔载着富家千金在抢珠宝厂；有时候许昕还没吃完面，马龙和张继科就在一边解立体几何，电视里古惑仔挡在富家千金前面被人砍；张继科替马龙写作文，马龙替张继科抄政治卷子，电视里古惑仔载着富家千金跟人飙车。他们有时候懒得再去上晚自习，索性一直留在面馆，马龙和张继科对着一道数论证明各自一筹莫展。张继科试了几个数实在懒得算了，看着马龙低头闷着一张脸，哼起了电影里放的主题歌。插曲没有人声，张继科却在唱词。词是粤语，马龙听不懂。  
“你怎么这歌都会？”  
张继科笑着看他：“小时候听会的啊？”  
“词啥意思？”  
老板插嘴：“有这片儿的时候你们才多大？这都能听会？”  
马龙笑眯眯地回：“继科儿他厉害嘛。”  
老板“哎呀”了一声捂住了眼睛：“现在的小孩儿忒能腻歪啦！”

高一的最后几个月马龙把社团例会的地点移到了初中部晚自习教室。是初中部的特长生周雨报的信，到了晚自习他们班训练的训练逃课的逃课，教室根本没人。到了开会的时候，马龙和社团各级别负责人在前面讲数，张继科就在后面做题。  
一开始有成员疑惑：“大哥他是咱们的人吗？这样不太好吧？”马龙就淡淡地说：“不碍事，咱们说咱们的就行。”  
张继科平时果然不乱插话，只在会散了之后拿着卷子过来找马龙，而且有那么几次，望风的小弟看到探头探脑的路人，向屋里报信时，张继科会突然大手一挥：“你们接着说。”然后解开领口一粒扣子大步走出门去，一手支着门框对来人说：“你找他们大哥有事？”  
来人即当场吓跑。屡试不爽。  
闫安对周雨吐槽：科哥讲这话的口气实在是只有一种解释啊。  
周雨问：“什么解释？”  
闫安说：“他是大嫂。”  
周雨：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈大嫂哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
不知道是不是因为周雨，大嫂这个称呼不胫而走。张继科气得冲周雨拍桌：“你不管他叫嫂子也就罢了，居然管我叫嫂子？！我怎么养了你这个胳膊肘往外拐的赔钱货？”  
社团中的所有人迅速接受了他们大哥的“家属”是个男生这件事。  
大嫂性别无所谓。  
只要大哥能做攻。  
令人意外的是既能靠脸吓跑路人、又能靠分让全年级跪下叫爸爸的张继科对于大嫂这个称谓略无抵触。除了气周雨亲疏颠倒，他唯一表示不满的也只有政治答案发下来的时候。课间马龙班里的靠门的同学慌慌张张地回头报信：“龙哥！大嫂找你来啦！”  
“马龙！你给我出来！选择题你能给我改错了三分之二！你还好意思说自己是上面那个？！”  
马龙颠颠从座位上跑到门口，蒙圈地挠挠头。  
“政治也算？”  
“废话！会考成绩也算分班考试排名！”  
“……啊，早知道我找丁宁的答案跟咱俩对了。”  
“你可别扯犊子了，丁宁自己做的就对了一道，连概率都要输给她，锤姐都快笑死了。”  
在张继科出现之前曾经有人怀疑过丁宁是本社团的大嫂。然而这个怀疑在他们大哥和这位实验班学习委员为了最后一串豆沙糖葫芦大打出手、对挠脸蛋儿以后就消散了。

期末分班考试。下午没自习，宿舍也看得不严，几时离校都可以。张继科骑车载马龙去学校西边的小吃街。那儿晚上最热闹——烧烤的，涮肉的，卖小吃零食的，电子音吵吵嚷嚷的游艺厅，灯光昏暗还有谜之烟雾的录像厅，没人管的小孩子和不想人管的大孩子任意而行。 张继科抱怨这儿的烤鱿鱼一点鱼味儿都没有，马龙在旁边的街机上输给天天混迹在此的小学生一百多块钱游戏币。  
白天没有灯没有火，马路在阳光下岁月静好。马龙站在一家小店面门前看着橱窗。只有在这个时候，橱窗里面的东西才是看得清楚的。  
那是一家奇奇怪怪的商店。里面摆着各种各样的模型，还有玩具——只是比普通的玩具精致得多。  
商店门开着。张继科问：“你怎么不进去？”一边往店里走，刚进门就被门口一个红外感应的玩偶吓了一跳。那是一个《星战》的达斯维达，一有人从面前过就播放《帝国进行曲》。  
老板听见动静就从柜台后边抬起头。是个瘦瘦的长发男青年，戴着眼镜，不到三十岁的样子。  
“你又来啦？”他隔着门和橱窗，对马龙说。  
马龙也看了店老板一眼，并没有笑，仿佛有点生气似的，不说话，也不进去，仍在外面站着。  
“你看啥呢？”张继科也退出来，奇怪地问。  
“蝙蝠侠。”  
“啥玩意儿？”  
“手办。蝙蝠侠1999末日之地，特别典藏版。”  
“……那不是很旧了？”  
“这是收藏品，就是越旧越值钱。”马龙仍看着那个兵人，“我小时候买过一个。后来丢了。这款当时就几千。过了几年他标翻倍。”  
“我去？”张继科看了看店里，“这个奸商？”  
他毫不避讳，几乎是特意说来给店老板听。店老板抖抖手里的书，换了条腿翘，不搭理他。  
“物以稀为贵，这一款别的地方都找不着。我从初三开始每个星期来这儿看一次，给自己定了一个小目标，等我攒够了钱把它买下来，我就金盆洗手，退出江湖。”  
张继科哈哈大笑：“你现在攒够了没有？”  
马龙摇摇头：“没有。本来我们社团就不收保护费。而且我的零花钱还总是画在陪小学生玩街机这种事情上。”  
“而且还输了。”  
“对，还输了。”  
张继科搂着马龙的脖子，冲老板喊：“喂，你这东西只要卖不出去，就一块钱也不是，可是除了这个小傻子，也没人识这货啦，不如便宜点，就当交个朋友怎么样？”  
“哼，”老板眼也不抬，从鼻子里出了一声，“诚意都没有，交什么朋友？”  
“哎——”张继科还要争辩什么，就看见马龙回过头，看着他说：“不过，我现在又觉得，没有那么想要了。”

那次分班考试的结果后来成了那所中学的一个传说。因为社团大哥马龙和实验班的学霸张继科考了并列第一。而且不仅并列第一，连每一科的成绩都是一样的。要不是他们俩并不在一间教室里考试，老师都会怀疑他们作弊。然而他们考试那几天只是一起进楼，叽叽咕咕地小声说话，在考场门口口分开的时候击一下掌，考完试了在楼门口等到对方，又击一下掌，然后继续叽叽咕咕地说话，勾着肩膀出去。  
闫安后来对新成员叙述这件事的时候说：“我觉得简直跟数据同步一样。莫非他俩的手心里有个连接口，手心一贴，两个人思想就统一了。”  
新成员正不明觉厉，屋里慢悠悠走进一个人。  
这人穿着一件蓝色T恤，背后有个红蓝色的圆形图案，内勾着手拎着水壶，大摇大摆进来背对他们坐下，打开电脑。因为闫安刚才的话，好像“嘻”地笑了一声，声音闷乎乎地回他们说：  
“那你这么说，我跟继科儿都得成机器人了？”

五 天若有情  
马龙和张继科的思想并不统一。正相反，他们相像的地方很少，全身上下净是不同点。老师们津津乐道的一点是，即使是卷子上每道题的得分都一样，也可以毫无困难地一眼认出哪张是马龙的卷子，哪张是张继科的。语文卷子上张继科永远把作文写到卷子背面，就算只剩下四十分钟也能写出一千二百字。而马龙的作文永远是可着六百字的线写，还时常凑不到。而他们最惺惺相惜的数学卷子，差异也类似。做难题的时候张继科的答题纸永远是写满的，全是密密麻麻的过程，思路解释，分步计算结果。而马龙的卷子总是特别干净，用最少的字写出逻辑，直奔结果。  
“这种答题方法一般不提倡，”肖战诚实地说，“因为一般同学，你不知道出题人考察的点，就不知道每个步骤的给分在哪儿，写得这么少就容易丢步骤分。可是马龙他就是每次都能猜中。”  
高二马龙进了一班，不是每次考试都得第一，但他考第二的时候第一只会是张继科。然而张继科不考第一的时候，除了马龙，不知道还输给过多少人。考完了，发挥不好心里很清楚，马龙过去戳他，他也冷着脸懒得理人。  
“继科儿，”马龙从小卖部买了盒和路雪回班，“吃雪糕吗？”  
张继科看着草稿纸转笔。  
“这一步为什么不是一根号五呢。”他还在那儿喃喃自语。  
马龙已经猜出来他在说哪道题。  
“你那个行列式设错了……你这样设特别难算，你得多观察一下，你看你要是把中间这一步当未知数，就不会有你算错那一步了。”他指着草稿小声说。  
“你这样最多省三步，最后写所求一样得算。”  
“那可不一样，所求好算多了。”马龙声音坚定起来，“而且你还是跟以前似的，每道题你就看见题就开始设未知，你每道题多三步一张卷子就比别人多好多出错的机会了。”  
张继科也抬起头：“我不是怕后边没时间——”  
马龙也急了：“那你欲速则不达呀！”  
张继科突然把桌子往前一推站了起来。马龙把雪糕放到身后的课桌上，不知所措地后退了一步。  
张继科把笔一摔，什么话也没说走了出去。  
马龙一个人在张继科座位旁边站了好几分钟。班里还有别人，但没人敢议论这事，没人敢看他，甚至没人敢大声说话。竞赛班和实验班里有人不喜欢张继科，但没有几个人讨厌马龙，而且没有一个人不怕马龙。  
马龙想起他给张继科买的盒装雪糕。是巧克力的，在有暖气的教室里化得也会很快。他不知道怎么办好，只好坐在张继科的空座位上撕开了塑料勺包装，自己吃掉雪糕盒边缘融化的部分。  
他大概吃了四分之一盒的时候张继科又走回来了。他出去得急，都没穿校服外套，只穿了件黑毛衣。他走路带风地进班，把马龙堵在自己座位上，往课桌上拍了个东西。  
一盒香草的和路雪。  
张继科坐在已经走了的他前座的座位上，从马龙手里把他吃到一半的雪糕和塑料勺抢过来：“你别吃我的。”  
然后用同一把塑料勺吃了一口巧克力雪糕。  
马龙愣那儿了。张继科还是绷着脸，不知道气消了没有，马龙想笑又不敢。他看了看那盒牛奶雪糕，问：“这个是给我的？”  
张继科冷着脸：“不吃等着化呀？”  
马龙忍不住笑得露出牙像只小兔子。  
“别笑，”张继科咽着雪糕没好气地说，“考砸了还不想理你呢。”  
于是马龙不敢笑了，一边打开那盒和路雪一边偷偷抬眼看张继科。他觉得自己此时应该修炼一种特异功能，在保持脸部肌肉一动不动地情况下笑，对张继科，只用眼睛笑。  
张继科还是绷着脸低头吃雪糕，时不时舔一下勺子，吃得很认真的样子。马龙得寸进尺地偷看了很久。  
张继科吃完了雪糕就对马龙说：“你说得对。我就是太急了。”  
马龙说：“我说得也不对。一道题各人有各人的做法。你看你比我考得好的那几次，都是我老想找最巧的办法结果钻了牛角尖儿，不如你一步一步算反而能做出来。”  
张继科说：“那也是我运气好。”  
马龙拿膝盖推了推他：“你又说运气好。我考得好的时候说运气好你咋不让呢。”  
“真是运气好，”张继科抓了抓头发，“我确实心急。题简单了小题出错，题难了大题出错，所以发挥得不稳。可是我真改不过来。”  
马龙小心地问：“那你为啥改不过来呢。”  
张继科想了想，忽然看着马龙笑起来：“每次一发卷子，我想着这次又能超过你了，我就控制不住我自己。”  
马龙也笑了：“你别嘚瑟了。”  
许昕接到小弟报信听说大哥大嫂即刻要离婚，急急忙忙跑来高二，在一班门口一上眼，看到的就是这么一幅五讲四美、感人至深的和谐画面。  
“……以后这种事再也不要发警报了，晓得了吗！”许昕捂着眼睛对小弟说。

那年马龙和张继科去考了联赛，都拿了省级奖，但毕竟是高二，他们学校普遍出成绩是高三。比较让人不安的是张继科能不能转学籍的问题。学校没有给他一个明确说法——这也是意料之中的事。马龙帮不上他，也更不能问，一问只会让张继科更烦躁。  
许昕也上了本部的高一。据他的描述，进了一班以后的马龙，每天沉迷继科儿，无法自拔，整个人“我爱学习学习令我快乐”，根本停不下来，完全无心搞事。  
“谁说的，”马龙一边听着月例会一边在卷子上打勾，“你们说的什么我都听着呢。”  
那套卷子还是他跟张继科去书城买的，马龙抱着两个人两包死沉的练习册用标准的少女姿势坐在摩托车后座上，张继科抓着他一边脚踝给拽另一边去：“会不会骑摩托！”两包书，一包马龙宿舍，一包张继科家，如同梁上燕，岁岁长相见。  
马龙做题不用手，用眼睛。简单题画个勾，难题几个数，就这么跟张继科对。所以他给简单题打勾的时候还能一边听社团例会。  
“财政方面的事就给大昕管了哈，”他不紧不慢地说，然后从卷子里抬起头，扫视了一圈众人。  
“这个月需要我总结的工作还不太少，昂，我看就有这么几样吧。首先是学校小卖部不让卖杯装方便面这件事。这个事我觉得可以从老师误餐饭角度去提，咱们学校老师同时带几个年级的多了，误了餐不一定都有时间出去吃，要不然食堂做误餐饭，要不然就得卖方便面，对吧。咱们的人里是课代表的就不少吧？我还记得老崔女朋友是高一年级主任侄女，是不？大家都可以去暗示一下儿，昂，方式注意自然一点儿。还有大昕，你也可以去跟秦老师说一说。”  
“哥，秦老师也教你两年了你怎么不跟他说呢？”  
马龙慈爱地看了许昕一眼：“你去说，他肯定答应。”  
许昕后颈一寒：“好的哥没问题哥！”  
“第二是初中特长班欺负实习老师。这届初三事怎么这么多。不过他们班班长爸爸的领导的女儿是安子的同桌吧？最好能快点，实习老师就干俩月。第三是高一会考的抄袭现象，昂，史地政就差把题全透过一遍了，也不知道还有什么好抄的。今年就定个举报奖励，咱们先自己拉个名单，看下一步怎么弄吧，昂。”  
各级负责人纷纷往小本上记笔记。  
“我觉得这个月解决这三件事可能就差不多了，无论是对于学校的需求上还是大家的时间上，可能先定这三个比较好。还有什么别的情况要补充吗？没有咱们就先散会吧。”  
小弟们收拾东西，互相商议实施细节，张继科从教室后面走到马龙身边，看了一遍两人的卷子：“都一样！”  
马龙跟他击了个掌。“吃面？”  
“走啊。”  
面馆到八九点又没了人，老板看着小电视，一听门口响，见到马龙、张继科和许昕就捂住眼睛：“哎呀！孩儿他妈！小情侣又来啦！”  
许昕大笑：“终于有人明白我的痛苦了！”  
老板娘给他们做炸酱面、雪菜肉丝汤面和拍黄瓜。马龙的炸酱面里还给加了根烤肠，这也是属于他的特殊食谱。  
“你这是什么吃法？”张继科和许昕都表示不解。  
“想吃肉啊。”马龙无辜地说。  
张继科：“炸酱里没有肉吗？”  
许昕：“那也不能往炸酱面里放烤肠啊？”  
“你们不懂，”马龙玄乎乎地说，“愿意往炸酱面里加烤肠的都不是坏人。”  
张继科则很坚定地说：“要是有一天我去买煎饼，我绝对不往里加什么奇怪的东西，烤肠、午餐肉，什么都不加，而且绝对不能不放葱和酱。我要誓死捍卫煎饼的尊严！”  
马龙挑着面看他：“真的不加烤肠？”  
“不加。”  
“卖给我也不能加吗？”  
“给你可以加。”  
马龙嘿嘿嘿地笑了。  
许昕放下筷子，痛苦地捂住眼睛：“哎呀！”  
老板在店另一边喊：“孩儿他妈！电影又快放完了！”  
小电视上，古惑仔敲碎了婚纱店的窗玻璃。年轻又好看的男女穿着洁白的礼服跨着摩托车冲过城市的黑夜。  
张继科忽然去看马龙：“你刚才看清楚了吗？”  
马龙问：“什么？”  
张继科严肃地问道：“为什么婚纱不会被卷进摩托车轮子里？”  
当天三个人为此讨论了很久。许昕认为是婚纱没那么长。马龙认为电影里的摩托车后座高。张继科则认为是古惑仔车速快。三个人在小店里严谨而激烈地探讨了摩托车的型号、摩托车的排量、婚纱的重力、婚纱的体积、婚纱的浮力等一系列定量参数，并在餐桌上画起了受力分析。少女心又一次被打断的老板娘差点用擀面杖把他们打出去。

六 放逐  
许昕很早就问过张继科：“老张你上学干嘛骑摩托啊，你看我们，走读的也都只骑个自行车。”  
张继科说：“以前在老家骑我爸的车，骑惯了。”  
“想不到科哥小小年纪就这么会装逼！”  
“装你大爷，”张继科白他一眼，“我上学在城东家在城西，中间好几道坡，累都累死了，你骑个自行车试试！”  
高二的春天，天暖到可以不用戴手套的时候，张继科试图教马龙骑摩托车。周末补完了课，天还亮着，学校后面的路上人和车都不多，张继科就拖着马龙去拿他的车练手。马龙是会骑自行车的，张继科教了他怎么发动，怎么刹车，怎么调档，然而马龙就是死活骑不出去。  
“我老觉得我跨上去以后脚够不着地！”  
张继科快给他跪了：“够得着！怎么够不着！我扶着你的时候你不能够得着吗！”  
“是啊！”马龙非常无辜地说，“可是你一放开我，我又觉得我够不着了！”  
人力有时尽。这也是没有办法的事情。连续如此两个星期，张继科只好选择放弃。

到高二下学期期中的时候，张继科一年来各种考试的成绩加权综合起来，能在一班——也就是全年级——排第三。那年他们学校能解决三个外地借读生学籍。本来按这个条件招进来的三个人中，有一个成绩不如张继科，但家里有些很硬的关系，是学校为了成绩所不值得开罪的。第二个人改了学科，也没有与她违约的理由。第三个人，正好就排在张继科跟第一名马龙之间。两个人相差不大，如果换一换分数权重，说不定位置会颠倒。张继科发挥好考第一的时候能甩他十几分，竞赛上的实力也更被看好，可是架不住有几次发挥得确实差。  
高二那年期末，竞赛班有最后一次筛选考试，确定参加竞赛的最终名单。学校的决定是，一次定胜负。只要张继科在这次考试中竞赛科目成绩超过了他的对手，学籍名额就是他的。  
考试之前，他们俩在考场外面都不进去，有一句没一句地聊着天。  
“你中考之前怎么出的车祸？”马龙问，“是不是骑摩托的时候被撞的？”  
“不是，”张继科说，“是因为我没骑摩托。当时我走到那个路口，脑子里想事，看见那个自行车的绿灯亮着，我还觉得我骑着车似的呢，就觉得肯定能过去，然后我拔腿就往前跑——”  
马龙瞪大了眼睛，脸都白了一层。张继科却接着说：“其实最后还是那个司机的责任。我虽然卡点，但他启动的时候机动车灯还没变呢。”  
“疼不疼啊。”马龙问。  
张继科看了看他，似乎稍微笑了笑。  
“有点儿。”他说。  
走廊里没有其他学生了。大家都已经进了考场。  
张继科拿出笔盒和准考证：“咱也进去吧。”  
“哎，”马龙喊他，“还没那什么呢。”  
张继科笑着回过神，伸出右手跟马龙拍了一下。  
他们笑着进考场门。  
后来马龙曾经很多次以各种方式想起过那一刻。在其中一些时候，他觉得在那个时候他应该握住张继科的手，在监考老师叫住他们之前再跟他说几句话。就是他平时总说的那种，看题别心急，把思路理一遍再下笔，计算量太大的时候先做后边的题……可是他很快又会想到，说了也没有用。别说那个时候张继科可能听不进去他的话，就算听进去了，张继科也只会用他自己的办法面对挑战。因为他是张继科，不是马龙。  
在另外一些时候，他会想他至少应该握住张继科的手。哪怕什么都不说。  
但他也很快又会想到，握了也没有用。  
那天考完马龙一看见张继科的表情就什么都明白了。他们这种人，考完试自己发挥得好不好心里都是清楚的。可是马龙也一直没有开口问他。说来好笑，他那时甚至隐约希望着，也许过一会儿张继科会看着他突然笑起来，说，哈哈哈哈哈哈马龙你果然当真了，我逗你的，其实我考得可好了。  
张继科的眼睛好像对不上焦点。看不出他在看着哪儿，或者有没有看着任何东西。在最后的最后，他只对马龙说了一句话。  
他说，“马龙，咱们去买的书，我每一本每一题都做过了。”  
后来放榜、通知、结业、告别，什么都不算，都像不是真的。在马龙的记忆中，这句话就是最后的最后。

夏天里即将升高三的年级补课。有一天下午放了学，时候还早，食堂没开，马龙一个人走到小面馆去。店里也没有人。这一次老板娘坐在外面，冲后厨里喊：“孩儿他爹！烤肠炸酱面嘿！”  
“龙哥来啦？”老板半开玩笑地应了一句，烧水下面，一边把脆皮肠煎了，然后用热锅炸酱。面码刚切好了一些，才放进冰箱，直接拿出来码到碗里。端出来给马龙的时候，正好店门又被打开了。  
张继科站在门口。  
“嘿？张小哥？”老板打了个招呼，“我还念叨着你好一阵没来了！前一阵我们自己家院里种的黄瓜收了，姆们孩儿他妈还说给你留几根呢！我给你拍一根儿去啊，怎么样？”  
“不用了老板！”张继科笑着说，“我刚吃过了。”  
老板娘一挑眉：“什么吃过了呀？四点你吃的哪顿饭？跟我们你客气什么呀？”  
张继科还是笑：“真不饿，别麻烦了。”  
马龙看了他一眼。等他开始跟老板老板娘说话，就埋着头吃面，再不看了。  
“哎哟？”老板看了看马龙，看了看张继科，又看了看马龙，用这两人都听得见的音量冲老板娘说，“吵架了这是？”  
老板娘忙着看古惑仔撩妹，掀了掀眼皮：“吵什么呀？”也扫了扫两个人，“嗨，舌头牙齿还有磕碰呢，凑合过呗，还能离咋的。”  
张继科还是笑着，靠在面馆的门框上，说：“老板老板娘，我要回山东了。”  
老板愣了一下。“啊？”他说，“回去上学呀？”  
“嗯，”张继科点点头，“明年一年都在老家读书了。”  
马龙终于抬起头，又看了张继科一眼。  
张继科那天穿着校服，短袖长裤，都是白色的。下午微微泛黄的阳光肆意勾勒他的身影。在那层梦一样的光芒里，他眉眼无忧，笑容坦荡，和两年前马龙第一次见到他的样子一模一样，仿佛还是当初的那个少年。  
看见马龙看他，他又像当初那样，长腿一迈走到他面前，勾开椅子坐下。  
马龙又低下头。不看他，也不说话。  
他看着马龙，也不说话。  
“……那你这小朋友可怎么办呀？”老板坐在他们右边的桌子旁，忍不住问。  
马龙把面往嘴里送到一半，忽然停住了一秒。  
这话他绝不敢问张继科。然而面馆老板竟然替他问了出来。  
他只好等着张继科的回答，等得能听见心跳。然而等了很久都是沉默，他最终把面条咬断了抬起头来。  
张继科正在看着他。两只眼里神光离合。  
张继科说：“你吃完了，我送你回家。”  
电视里，老电影又放到片尾。一个特别动情的女声在唱那支被张继科无数次哼给马龙听的片尾曲。  
马龙侧过头去看屏幕。因为是DVD的关系，粤语歌底下还有歌词字幕。  
马龙看着电视说：“原来这首歌的词儿是这样。以前从来没听出来过。”

张继科摩托车停在店外巷子里。  
他对马龙说：“我明天走。”  
马龙说：“嗯。”  
张继科等着马龙跨上后座才骑上驾驶位把车启动了。  
“我租的房子转给大昕了。他高二也不想住校了，想搬出来住。这样，周雨还能有个室友，房租也不会太贵。”  
马龙说：“嗯。”  
“当初没带多少东西来。有个足球，连气针一起送你们老崔了。在书城买的那两张打折的挂式地图送给锤姐她们班了。球拍和胶皮留给大昕了。还有些厚衣服留给周雨。我记得以前有一次下雨，从你们宿舍穿走过你的衣服。可是现在找不着了。”  
马龙说：“嗯。”  
走路的时候明明感觉不到什么风，白杨树高高的叶子却在不停翻卷着。张继科车骑得并不快，他的声音在风中有点模糊，但也还能听得清楚。马龙抓着他的腰看着阳光把亮点均一地洒在世界的各种东西上。然后他意识到张继科骑到小吃街来了。  
张继科把车停在道路一边，站住了，只刹车不拔钥匙，下了车手握着把：“扶一下。”  
马龙问：“你要干什么？”  
张继科已经松开了车把。马龙只好赶紧伸腿踩住地，往前站到驾驶位握住车把。张继科走到马路中间：“等我一下。”  
马路对面，是马龙从初三到高一看了两年橱窗的模型店。  
张继科走到店门口，抬腿把门踹开，在《帝国进行曲》响起之前一把抓起那个达斯维达摔在了地上。在长头发的瘦店主反应过来之前，他从橱窗里精准地抓起了那只蝙蝠侠1999末日之地版，连同防灰的玻璃罩子一起抱在怀里，风一样窜出店门，冲马龙吼道：“走！”  
马龙突然之间福至心灵。奇迹般地，摩托车驾驶的正确方式一下子在他眼前展现无遗。他像做过无数次似的启动车，匀加速前行，直到后座一沉，张继科一手抱着蝙蝠侠一手搂住马龙的腰，以一个标准的少女姿势坐到后座上，他才加速到底，离弦箭一样冲出了巷子。  
在那一刻，沧海横流、日月盈仄中人类短暂的文明史上所有曾经抢人私奔过的古惑仔在马龙身上灵魂附体。那辆机车的后座上是他偷来的新娘子和新娘子抢来的嫁妆。他们把风甩在身后，就像道路永远没有尽头。白杨树的叶子翻卷如海，阳光把亮点均一地洒向世界。那一刻仿佛是地久天长。  
后来有很多次，马龙的梦里也出现过这一幕，虽然或多或少地变了形。在梦里他骑着张继科的单车，张继科坐在后座，也不知道为什么穿着一身婚纱。他怕裙摆卷到车轱辘里，所以非常不羁地把裙摆撩起来在手上攥着，露出他底下穿着的篮球裤衩，任由晚风吹拂少年的腿毛。他一边用裙摆给自己扇风一边用力搂紧了马龙的腰：“你会不会骑摩托车？能骑快点不能了？这破蚊帐真他妈沉，我手都快拎断了！”大概进行到这个阶段梦境里就会响起老电影的片尾曲。然后马龙就醒了。  
马龙家胡同外面，张继科在垃圾站前面把玻璃罩砸碎了仍在地上，走回巷口：“别被你家长发现了。”  
马龙一手抱着兵人和蝙蝠车，一手扶着摩托车把：“嗯。”  
张继科走近了，把车把接过来，在变了橙色的夕阳里看着马龙。  
“你会骑摩托了。”他笑着说。  
后来，马龙在回忆这件事的时候表示，他那时活了十七岁，就只有那一次真的很想打人。五岁被人欺负，他觉得委屈；十二岁他最喜欢的手办被带走，他气，可是不恨；十四岁在学校里立规矩，甚至有点可怜那几个人，事实上，他觉得那个从小欺负他到大的同龄人真的只是挺倒霉的——他本性并不坏，只是小的时候不知道除了互相倾倒恶意还有什么别的相处方式；之后的时间中，更是连让他略感心烦的人都很少了。然而在自家胡同口听到张继科说那句话的一刻，马龙真真切切地觉得很想打他。  
“要不是杀人偿命，我当时就把他打死了。”他是这样说的。  
这句话结合实际发生的事来看，至少有两个疑点。第一，就像他刚才说的，马龙高二毕业时虚岁十七，尚未成年，所以严格意义上说，就算他真的把张继科打死了也不用偿命。然而十四岁时曾经打断过两颗门牙一条鼻梁骨的马龙在那时只是紧紧握住拳头，攥得手心破了层皮，也没有动过张继科一手指头。  
第二是，在后来在那些梦境之中，马龙也从来没有打过张继科。一次都没有。  
抛开这句充满疑点的自陈，确实发生过的事是，在胡同口前的夕阳中，面对张继科最后一句告别，马龙最终是这么回复的。  
他说：“嗯。”  
声音还是闷乎乎的。  
可能，无论他喜欢与否，他其实就只是这样的人。从始至终，都没有真的改变过。

七 罗曼蒂克消亡史  
后来闫安知道了，那首本应该出现在大哥大嫂私奔画面中的老港片粤语歌，歌词是这样的。

原谅话也不讲半句  
此刻生命在凝聚  
过去你曾寻过某段失去了的声音  
落日远去人祈望留住青春的一刹  
风雨思念置身梦里总会有唏嘘  
若果他朝此生不可与你  
哪管生命是无奈  
过去也曾尽诉往日心里爱的声音  
就像隔世人期望重拾当天的一切  
此世短暂转身步尽萧杀了的空间  
只求望一望  
让爱火永远地高烧  
青春请你归来  
再伴我一会

可惜他听完之后并没有感觉到太多凄婉唯美的氛围。  
其中原因大概有二。  
第一是，这首歌他是听周雨唱的。  
第二，刚听完他就发现马龙刚才全程站在他们身后。  
“……小雨，你是哪科特长生来着？”  
闫安周雨慌得连龙哥好都忘了说了。周雨说：“我是音乐特长……”  
他们大哥把脸在手里埋了几秒钟。  
“……你这个乐感还是别搞音乐特长了吧？”  
“我是弹钢琴的——”  
“我建议你可能可以试试体育特长，就跆拳道、散打什么的，一旦打不过的时候就在对手耳边清唱一段，很快你就无人能敌。”  
周雨：“……我以前还真没尝试过这个思路……”  
闫安：“不是，周雨搞什么特长可以回头再说，可是龙哥，你为什么在这里啊？”  
他们大哥背着手，不紧不慢地说：“开会呀。”  
“可是例会不是在教室开吗？”  
“这次改了。”他们走到操场边的栏杆旁，扒着栏杆站到台阶上。  
开学第一天晚上要在操场边开会的消息是当天早上才开始通知的，晚上社团初高中两部，各方面业务的各等级负责人就全数集合在了操场边靠近校门的地方。刚升上初二的小孩心不在焉地望风，侧着头看他们大哥讲话。  
他们大哥站在台阶上，两手在身两侧挽着栏杆，微微打着晃悠，看起来并不像传说中制霸高校的社团首领，虽然脸上的婴儿肥已经褪下去，还是更像个高一学生，而不是即将毕业的高三学长。  
“考大家一下，”台阶上十七岁的少年一手扶着栏杆，漫不经心地说，“咱们社团创建的目的是什么？”  
台下的人基本都知道：“为了建设和谐、平等、多元、开放的X中！”  
“咱们社团服务的对象是谁？”  
“X中最广大的师生群体！”  
“那社团运行的宗旨呢？”  
“和平，有序，合法，可控！”  
“那社团的管理人呢？”  
“……”台下的人突然犹豫了。这句话可没规定过？  
有一个人反应快：“管理人不是龙哥吗？”  
“对对对！”其他人纷纷赞同，“是龙哥！是龙哥！”  
马龙站在台阶上，面无表情地看着台下小一百号人，淡淡地说道：  
“扯淡。”  
原来那天的会不是例会，不是动员会，不是开学布置会，而是金盆洗手大会。  
“社团的来去主要凭自愿。高三的成员不会强制退会，但我也是社团的一个成员，我也有退会的权利。以后社团的日常工作，主要交给高二年级的许昕来主持吧。然后学生会这边有咱们本部升上来的雯，以后高中部的事，就内事不决问许昕，外事不决问枣总，昂。初中部这边学生会有安子。至于内事，我看除了安子，情况最熟悉的就是周雨了吧。那初中部的事也有人负责了昂。那以后没什么事的话，除了这四个人，社团里的事不用和我说了。”  
好像还嫌不够清楚，他挥了挥手，又补了一句：“有什么事，也不用和我说了！”  
他说完这话好像笑了一下。  
“昂，没别的事，” 他望着下面的眼神里有斩钉截铁的快意和漠然，“大家就散了吧。”  
他们大哥就从此不是他们大哥。  
后来仍然有不少社团成员在校园里遇见马龙。然而确实从头至尾没有一个人敢上去和他打招呼，问一声“龙哥好”。  
马龙看他们的脸时完全没有任何表情。  
江湖上不再有马龙。连马龙的传说都不再有太多人敢提起。

“所以你们提这些陈芝麻烂谷子的事儿干啥呀，”穿着蓝色T恤的青年在电脑上启动了VS，一边交叉双手抻着手指，一边说，“都是小时候不懂事瞎闹，你们还讲得多大阵仗一样。”  
他声音松弛，几乎有几分可亲。头发似乎刚洗过，前额的一点刘海软软地垂着。他坐在自己座位上，一手握着鼠标，架着腿抠脚。  
即便是许昕和闫安几乎直接亲口认证过，新成员也还是不能相信眼前这个毫无特殊之处的大学男生就是那个传说中的地表最强、高校之王。  
许昕白了他一眼：“你别插嘴。我也是社团的成员！我也有向新成员普及社团历史的言论自由！”  
那人做了个鬼脸，不屑接话，又看屏幕去了。  
新成员呆住了。他茫茫然地问：“那后来呢！”

后来，值得补充进这个故事的剧情还有几段。  
第一是张继科当然并没有真的抢劫模型店。  
跟店老板商量的时候还是许昕陪着他去的。张继科背着书包守到下午老板来店，在柜台前面把书包拎着底往桌上甩，几千块红色的现钞扎成捆，场面看起来像一场特别浮夸的黑帮交易。  
“老板，”张继科撑着桌子笑，“您陪我搞个大新闻，哄我们家那个小傻子开心一下，我给您加钱。就当交个朋友，行吗？”  
老板推了推眼镜，把零钞推了回去。  
“我再饶你一个门口的达斯维达吧，”他说，“另外免费送你一个动作设计？”  
大新闻真的搞出来的那天许昕当然没有去做他哥他嫂的电灯泡。只是，在张继科走之前的最后一个夕阳落下的时候，许昕远远望着西边的晚霞，终于忍不住觉得，他的青春，确实至少有一个部分，在那一天逝去了。  
很久以后，许昕试着把这件事告诉马龙。  
马龙毫无波动地告诉他，他早就知道了。  
“用脚趾甲想也知道他不可能干出那种事啊。”他语气里听不出情绪。  
那天出店的时候许昕问：“老张，你哪来的那么多钱？”  
许昕的房租是直接交给房东老两口的。张继科平时也只有生活费，几千块钱不是小数。  
张继科说：“我把车卖了。”

这决定其实非常合理，因为他总不可能把一辆机车扛回山东。只是两个月以后马龙在胡同口看见那辆熟悉的，绝不可能认错的摩托车的时候，站在那儿愣了好几分钟。  
那几分钟里，无数种可能性由概率从高到低顺序展现在马龙脑海里。然而还没等他从中取舍，从胡同里走出来一个人把那辆车推了出来。  
那个人回头一看。马龙又愣住了。  
倒霉蛋。  
“龙——龙哥！”  
初二那件事发生以后倒霉蛋转学了。他新学校大概离家也不仅，马龙又住校，两个人的确很多年没见过面。马龙没想到倒霉蛋再见到自己的时候会是这么的毕恭毕敬。  
甚至比毕恭毕敬还多些什么。  
“龙哥最近在X中挺好的吧！”倒霉蛋讪讪地冲他笑，“我爸妈，还有以前的几个朋友，都时常说起你，都说你特别好……我听了挺为你高兴的！真的！”  
马龙有点愕然。“初二的事，”他说，“我还没——”  
还没跟你道歉。可是倒霉蛋打断了他：“不不！以前都是我对不住你呀我们！想想小时候我们干过的事我都觉得不是人……您揍我们都算是轻的了！说起来，我还真得跟您说声谢谢的！要不是您当时把我打醒，我一准跟X中那几个混混们瞎晃荡下去！初中毕业就得上职高去了！我现在成绩，嘿，虽然说没法跟你比吧，但是再努把力，明年说不定还能考上个二本呢！”  
“……啊，”马龙慢慢努力从懵逼中恢复过来，“……你这辆车，是新买的哈？”  
倒霉蛋不好意思地笑笑：“暑假打工，买了一辆二手的，车是好车，而且保养得特别好，挺车店的人说，就是原主急着脱手，不然还不可能收这么便宜呢！”  
马龙看着那辆摩托车，微微地笑了笑，说了声：“……嗯。”  
天很热，地面上没有一丝风。唯有这座城市里到处都有的白杨树，高高的叶子在空中拼命翻卷着。中午的阳光把亮点均一地洒在世界上的各种事物。  
马龙尽力地向倒霉蛋展露出一个友善的微笑。他动用了脸上所有的肌肉。  
马龙：“高考加油哈。”  
倒霉蛋整个人一哆嗦，连再见都没顾上说，跨上摩托车“嗖”地一声就逃似的开跑了。  
看来骑摩托车还是挑人，同一辆车换个人骑怎么就一点都不帅气，马龙望着他的背影忍不住想。但后来他也反思了一下倒霉蛋寒伧的退场也许也有自己的责任。  
他问许昕：“我笑起来真有那么可怕吗？”  
说着他给许昕重复了一下那个动用脸上所有肌肉的笑。  
许昕捂住了眼睛，什么都没有说。

高三的十二月马龙进入竞赛决赛，拿了国奖，有了保送名额。之后剩余的高三就非常无聊。卷子无聊，考试无聊，同学无聊，老师无聊，社团事业最无聊，他百无聊赖之下把精力投入到了他所有学科中最后一个不甚完美的领域。  
作文。  
虽然一个小时只能憋出六百字，但他写套路的水平也勉强够格，作文能卡着个二类得分，不拉总成绩。何况以前有点时间就都陪着张继科练题了，虽然力求完美也顾不上这一块。  
练了一个月，作文成绩从二类中练到了全年级最低分。  
老秦是他们学校唯一一个语文特级，高中三个竞赛班都是他带。马龙拿着作文卷子去找他，问为什么。  
“老师是因为我套作么，”他问，“可是我每次根据题目改立意啊，而且到高考的时候别的老师没看过不就行了吗。”  
秦老师看了看他卷子，又看了看马龙。  
“你觉得我压你分？”  
马龙摇摇头：“没……”  
“我就是压你分。”  
马龙：“啊？”  
秦老师：“你知道我为什么压你分？”

马龙自首套作，并不冤枉自己。那一个月中所有作文练习，无论题目出什么，他都写记叙文，而且是同一件事。  
准确说，是同一个人。  
他所有作文的大意大概可以概括为：我有一个朋友。他学习刻苦，诚恳善良，坚忍乐观，勇于挑战。我在他身上学到了许多美好的品质和珍贵的道理。最后我们在竞赛中一同取得了优秀的成绩，一起走向大学这一新的人生阶段。完。  
马龙跟张继科的事在老师之间也是有名的。抛开思春期少年们给他们起的外号和平日的形影不离，高二那年六月，马龙几乎是为了张继科的事去找过校领导的。肖战和秦志戬复述那件事的时候表示惊叹的地方是，马龙竟然完全猜中了张继科卷面上得分和失分的地方，肖战简直怀疑他偷看了答题纸。但他也很快承认，马龙大概根本不用那么做。  
马龙争辩的依据是卷子上中间一道题的数印错了。倒数四十分钟的时候，监考老师才来通知改正。  
“那道题用印错的条件其实是可以做的。只不过办法要用到高等代数，而且计算量很大，就算是大学的题一般也得允许用计算器。一般的人要么是根本不会那种方法，要么就是看到计算量决定跳。可是继科儿知道高等代数的解法，而且他基本功太好，看到这种题尤其不想放弃。所以他直接算下去了。这就比别人多用好多时间。而且到最后四十分钟，老师来改题的时候，他还得把过程顺着新条件重新算一遍。除了时间浪费，他心理也会受很大影响。”  
“所以那道题的全分我们还是给他了。”  
“可是浪费的时间呢？最后一题他有时间肯定能做出来。”  
“马龙，考试没有可能。如果竞赛的时候也出现了这种事，他会不会也受这么大影响？会不会也做不出来本来能做的题？”校领导说。  
马龙说：“那如果没有呢。”  
如果竞赛的时候没出现这种事呢。  
校领导被他给噎笑了。“那你想怎么样呢？难道重新考一回试？那这样对别的同学公平不公平？”  
马龙说不出话了。  
“马龙，应试就是残酷的，”肖战对他说，“你要是真的相信他，就该相信他高考还能考回来。”

转过年来，秦志戬对马龙说：“你在学校这么写，全年级语文老师都知道。你要去一模还这么写，那全市就都知道了。”  
马龙说：“知道就知道。”  
秦志戬叹了口气。  
“愿赌服输。”  
秦志戬说。  
“这话是他自己说的。  
“说得有种。  
“你把他当朋友，别替他输不起。”  
马龙点点头表示答应。转脸把卷子折吧折吧塞进裤兜，走到数学办公室：“肖老师，您昨天开会给我带山东的卷子了吗？”

凭良心讲，秦老师的话说得很有道理。  
然而一模的时候马龙还是写了那篇“我有一个朋友”。那一个多月间他的套作一遍比一遍长，一模时写了整整一千字。区里流水阅卷，这篇作文被年轻的老师们传阅，纷纷感动得溢于言表，最后打了个一类上。没有满分的原因是：结局稍显仓促，与前文重视细节的文风不太相符，建议修改。  
秦志戬从区里转述了这个评语，马龙表示他十分感动，然而拒绝。  
非不为也，实不能也。  
因为他的朋友的故事，真实的结局其实是这样的。  
考完一模以后，马龙终于拿宿舍外面的电话拨了张继科家的号。折腾了好几回总算跟张继科接通了。  
“继科儿你考得怎么样？”马龙握着话筒说，“我问老肖要你们山东的题做了，感觉今年题挺怪的……”  
“是吗，”张继科好像笑着，声音倒是懒洋洋的，“我不知道。我没做。”  
马龙愣了。“你咋能没做，”他问，“这是一模呀……”  
“是啊。”张继科说。  
“那你今年考试怎么办！”  
“我今年不考了。”  
马龙愣了更长的一会儿。  
“那，”他不知所措地问，“那你将来打算怎么办？”  
“不知道啊，”张继科吸了口气，又吐了出来，带出几声轻轻的笑，“哎，大不了我就买煎饼去呗。就给你一个人加烤肠，不多收钱。”  
这一次，马龙没有说“嗯”，也没有说“哦”。马龙哐的一声把电话给挂了。

从此之后，张继科再也没有在他的生活里出现过。  
这就是故事的结局。

八 追梦人  
社团的新成员听到这里终于目瞪口呆。  
“卧槽？”他难以置信地说，“这就完了？没有然后了？”  
背对他们坐着，已经上了大二的马龙侧着脸，十分淡然地说：“没有然后了。”  
“卧槽？！”新成员仍然忍不住暴走，“这个故事的意义到底在哪里啊？”  
许昕凝重地说：“这是一个早恋危害教育节目。”  
“坑爹呢！”新成员一拍大腿，“你们这，不就相当于，拍了两个小时鬼片，最后插了十分钟走近科学告诉我们世界上并没有鬼！不就相当于，做了两个小时爆浆鸡排广告，最后放了一张超重患者解剖图让我们警惕脂肪肝！不就相当于，拍了两个小时超级英雄动作片，最后让主角过马路掉进水沟挂了教育观众注意交通安全！我大周末的跑到你们大学宿舍来你们就给我听这个？”  
马龙看着屏幕，听他说话忽然笑了：“你们山东人是都这么有文采么？”  
不知道是不是屏幕微冷色的光，他的笑容仿佛也有点凉凉的。  
“文采个啥，”许昕翻了个白眼，“方博跟老张一样，搞数学竞赛的，不过他是解决了学籍搬过来的。安子跟小雨为了把他拉进社什么招都使出来了，他听说咱们学校有烤翅，安子求着我把他带进来转转。这不没赶上饭点，我宿舍开黑，我知道你两个室友都本地的老回家，所以带他们来看看。”  
马龙点点头：“哦。”  
许昕挪了下椅子：“咱们社团现在越做越大，已经快要跨校了你知道吗。哎，六月份小雨是不是跟Z中好几个人打起来了？Z中高二的吧，不知道吃错什么药抢小学生零花钱，被小雨撞见了，看不过眼把人家打了一顿，自己青了一只眼，对面四个人全跪了。后来影响平了没有啊，安子？”  
闫安刚要说话，马龙就淡淡说了一句：“跟我说这个干嘛。跟我没关系昂。”  
许昕被噎得一瞪眼。方博小声问：“雨哥不是音乐特长生吗？”  
闫安小声答他：“雨哥确实是弹钢琴的，可是他单人徒手一小时内拆装搬运钢琴也是我们学校一绝。”  
马龙忽然问道：“周雨上高一了吧。”  
许昕点点头：“也是直升的本部。进了普通班，不搞特长了。”  
马龙只是点点头，也不问下去了。  
“龙——学长，”方博忍不住又问道，“那张继科后来……怎么样了啊？”  
马龙：“我哪知道。”  
他说这话的语气和神情，就像方博问的是初中部随便哪个他只见过几面的小孩。就好像那三字名字的主人真的也跟他一点关系都没有。

方博试着把眼前这个人和刚才的故事里那个勾着栏杆踩在台阶上训话的少年重叠起来，和那个在校园里遇见旧知脸上毫无表情的高三学长重叠起来，和那个跟另一个男孩儿一边对题一边吃同一份甜食的男孩儿重叠起来。他似乎是其中每一个人。又似乎都并不是。  
直到他看见他背在椅子靠背外面、因为习惯而掌心朝外、手指微微勾着的手心里，有一道浅浅的伤疤。

“哥我暑假约你出去玩你也老说有事，去你家找你你也老不在，到底忙啥呢？”许昕凑到他屏幕前头，“你这个开发端是嵌入式系统啊？这么高端？”  
“高端个屁，”马龙笑，“来把你手机拿过来。”  
许昕下意识把手机藏起来：“咋的你又要给我刷机？”  
马龙：“上次纯属意外，你别总提了！我试试这个脚本，可以导mp3当铃声。”  
方博眼疾手快从许昕身后抢走手机扔给马龙：“学长拿去！”  
马龙哈哈一笑：“谢谢学弟，大昕你不行了啊。”  
许昕不甘示弱，扑过去把方博手机也掏了出来：“要死一块而死！师哥你管杀管埋！”  
马龙给许昕装了个《洋葱》。问方博要什么歌，方博说“随便”。马龙点了一首手机内存的音乐，前奏一响，许昕突然呆住了。  
马龙问方博：“这什么歌？”  
“《追梦人》啊，”方博说，“罗大佑的，我爸特喜欢这歌。”  
马龙眼神有点发直，听着那首歌放完了一遍。之后若有所思地说：“这歌咋还有这词儿呢。”  
方博也不知道他说的是啥词儿。

许昕带方博和闫安去吃烤翅的时候，又多说了一件事。  
在马龙高考结束、他自己升上高三的那个暑假，许昕在补课中间的短暂空档里，曾经真的自己一个人跑到山东去找过张继科。  
一见到张继科他就说：“我这次可没带钱包。”  
张继科抬脚就踹他：“神经病！”  
“你跟我哥好散自便，”许昕正经起来拉住他，“我反正就把你当自家兄弟了。你认不认我吧？”  
张继科大笑。  
“认，怎么不认？”  
张继科优哉游哉地带着许昕逛了他老家的各大景点，好像他才是高考完了的大闲人，那份从容劲儿最后把没皮没脸的许昕都给逼得翻脸了。  
“你能不能别整这些没用的了？”他在快餐店冲张继科拍桌子。  
“哦，那什么有用？”张继科笑着看他，好像等着他问这句话，“你也做我们山东的题啦？”  
许昕没话了。  
张继科心平气和地跟他解释。  
“我就是数学还行。物理化学可就算不上什么了。我这个分在我们省，上个大学还没问题。可是要跟你们上同一个大学那就没把握了。既然赌输了就没办法。本来我也应该耽误这一年的。缓一年我再想想办法呗。”  
“那你跟我哥怎么不好好说呢？”  
“我怎么没跟你哥好好说，我跟你怎么说跟他就怎么说。”  
许昕此时也没信心起来。马龙平时够沉稳，可鬼知道倔性子一上来是怎么问怎么说又怎么想。  
他只好说：“一模考完之后他请了两天病假。回来我使劲问他，他才说是晚上没睡着。我过了好久才知道他是考完了之后给你打了电话你知道吗。”  
他说完这句话就后悔了。因为张继科突然垂下眼，神情变了。许昕实实在在把他当三年兄弟，从来没有见过他那种表情。  
他只得沉默地等了很久，等张继科怎么回答。  
然而张继科再抬起眼来的时候只是说：“你在这儿待多久？我给你找住的地方去。”

“后来我高三，一天到晚也挺忙，他后来上学也搞得挺严，一周可能也打不了一个电话。就这么一年没怎么联系，等我考完了试放假，竟然哪儿也找不到他了。家里也找不着人，学校也打听不到，我们周雨算是他亲弟弟一样了，连周雨都不知道他去向是哪儿。”许昕摇摇头，“唉。”  
方博听得又一阵发呆，觉得自己连烤翅都没吃下几串。  
吃完饭闫安要自己骑自行车回学校。许昕跟方博往校门走，路过了男生宿舍楼时停了一下：“我上去问我师哥点事，你在这儿等我一会儿，我陪你回去。”  
方博看着许昕走上楼，一个人在路灯下站着发呆。他想着今天听到的漫长故事，觉得离奇又怅然，但隐隐的又有一些莫名的向往。在向往什么，他自己也说不清。  
一辆自行车从宿舍楼前的大路上骑过来，拐进门前道上。车还没停稳来人就把腿迈了下来，溜了几米，腿一勾把车停住了。  
方博一看到这个人，就猛然觉得自己见过他。那不是具体的某件衣饰，某件物品或某种相貌，而是什么更高一层的东西，就在刚刚，在闫安、许昕和马龙的叙述里，他曾经见过他。  
“同学，”那人从车筐里拎起一个装了砖头似的电脑包，里边应该搁着一台很久的笔记本，“马龙学长是住这个楼吗？”  
方博愣愣地说：“是……”  
那人就笑了。  
“他住哪间啊？我来找他给我看看我这破电脑，文学院院报今天晚上截稿了，这玩意儿‘咔’给我来个黑屏。”  
“……哎不好意思，我也记不清了。”  
“没事儿，”那人笑着说，从口袋里掏出了手机，“我还是直接打个电话吧。”  
说起来，就好像做梦一样。在那个人拨出电话的同时，方博听到他身后宿舍楼的走廊里响起了一段音乐声，像是手机铃。因为一般音乐都是从前奏开始响，而那个声音不，它是从副歌当中截了一半开始的，像一段特制的铃声。  
那首歌就是刚刚在马龙的寝室里被他调出来过的《追梦人》。  
后来方博想起，那段特制的铃声开始的点，是这么一句歌词。

青春无悔不死  
永远的爱人

 

-END-


End file.
